Cauchemar un peu trop réel
by lihanna
Summary: Alice et Rosalie ont organisé une soirée dans une villa éloignée de la ville avec des amis. Seulement une simple soirée la nuit d'halloween peut se transformer en cauchemar.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas donné signe de vie mais j'aimerai que vous lisiez cet Os spécial Halloween qui sera en deux parties, je vous fais de gros bisous et je vous souhaites une bonne lecture.

Cauchemar un peu trop Réel

Plus je m'approchais de cette maison, plus je commençais à avoir peur. Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween et mes meilleurs amies Alice et Rosalie ont organisé une soirée dans une des propriétés d'Alice en forêt. Nous sommes actuellement face à une grande bâtisse et je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ce soir. Normalement, nous allons regarder des films d'horreur dans le salon. Au niveau des invités, il y aura: les jumeaux alec et jane avec qui je m'entends super bien, demetri, mon meilleur ami ainsi que son frère, félix et bien évidemment les petits-amis des deux folles, Jasper et Emmett. Mon intuition me dit que malgré leurs présences, je vais passer une très mauvaise soirée. On finit cependant par entrer à l'intérieur de la villa. A notre entrée, Jane me sauta dessus puis Alec me prit dans ses bras. Félix me salua comme d'habitude, Jasper et Emmett firent la même chose. Par contre, Demetri me fuyait littéralement comme si il avait fait une bêtise. Je trouvais son comportement bizarre et je me dirigea vers lui pour avoir des explications mais je me heurta à un mur de glace. Oh et puis merde, si monsieur ne veut pas me parler, qu'il aille se faire voir. Même si je suis amoureuse de lui et qu'il me manque, c'est pas une raison pour me jeter dans ses bras quand il a ce comportement. Demetri et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde depuis toujours. Au final, tous le monde était là. Alice me proposa d'aller mettre les courses dans la cuisine pendant que les autres s'installait dans le salon. Pendant qu'on rangeait les courses tout c'est éteint. J'entendis des cris au niveau du salon. Alice sortit une lampe torche pour nous éclairer. On rejoignit les autres tant bien que mal malgré l'obscurité. Tout le monde était là. Rosalie finit par demander comment alice avait trouvé la lampe et celle-ci lui dit tout simplement que c'était une mesure de précaution au cas où le disjoncteur sauterai. Rose nous indiqua que le disjoncteur était dans le garage. Alec se proposa pour aller y jeter un coup d'oeil. Alice lui donna la lampe et nous restâmes dans le salon sur le canapé en l'attendant seulement il ne revenait pas. Jane était inquiète. Félix finit par rejoindre Alec mais il revint seul avec la lampe torche:

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Ou est Alec? ( Jane )

Je ne sais pas Jane. Il n'était pas là, la torche était sur le sol dans une flaque de sang. ( Félix )

Oh mon dieu! ( Moi )

Bon Jane et Félix vous allez au garage ensemble. Bella tu viens avec moi dans la cuisine on va appelez les secours. Les autres vous restez ici et vous ne bougez pas. ( Alice )

Je suivis Alice dans la cuisine mais d'un coup un hurlement de Jane me glaça le sang. Au moment de me retourner, de la fumée envahie la cuisine. Je fonça sur le téléphone mais j'entendis des grésillements. L'évidence me vient tout de suite. La ligne était coupée. J'étais morte de peur et j'étais seule. Je finis par aller voir les autres dans le salon. Jane finit par courir vers moi. On entendit des pas à l'étage puis des claquements et pour finir des cris perçants envahissaient nos oreilles. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Surtout qu'il ne restait qu'Emmett, Jane, Demetri et moi. Alice avait disparue ainsi que Rose et Jasper à cause de la fumée. Quant à Félix, il a été remplacé par une poupée vaudou. Jane a été aveuglé par des flashs pendant quelques minutes et hurlé en voyant la poupée à ses pieds. J'en avais marre je voulais m'en aller et oublier cette soirée mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner Jane qui était morte de peur. Au final, Demetri partit vérifier l'étage seul et sans lumière. On entendit un grand boom et une porte claqué puis plus rien. Jane tremblait et j'étais au bord des larmes. On monta tous et au moment d'entrer dans une chambre on vit un mur avec du sang. Une lampe était au sol. On pouvait lire la phrase suivante: Qui est le prochain? sur un mur avec une tête de mort. Des frissons envahissaient mon corps et j'étais obliger de soutenir Jane qui allait s'effondre.

Nous redescendîmes en douceur les marches qui grinçaient. Mais quand nous sommes arriver dans le salon, Emmett n'était plus là. Jane fit une crise de panique intense. Elle n'en pouvait plus et je craqua. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux. Mon cœur pulsait dans ma poitrine et Jane peinait à respirer. Des pétards explosèrent, des cris retentirent de tous les côtés. Je finis par crier: Arrêtez ça! La lumière se ralluma d'un coup et tous nos amis étaient là. Sans l'expliquer, une rage sans nom apparut en moi. Les gifles partirent toutes seules et personne ne m'a retenue. Ils demeuraient tous silencieux. Jane était en état de choque, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Je finis néanmoins par par prendre la parole pour leur adresser mes derniers mots de la soirée:

Vous n'êtes qu'une grosse bande de cons. J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez oser nous faire ça. Mais maintenant la plaisanterie est terminée. Je vous hais. Alors on va mettre les choses au clair. Alice et Rosalie ne m'attendais pas à l 'appart'. En rentrant, je prends toutes mes affaires et je dégage de la coloc'. Alec et Félix, vous ne vous approchez plus ni de moi ni de Jane. Après ce qu'elle a subi ce soir, je pense que Sulpicia et Aro vont très bien vous recevoir la prochaine fois car je ne vais absolument pas me gêner pour aller balancer à tous votre belle connerie. Quand à toi, Demetri, je pense que tu le sais déjà vu ta tronche depuis le début de la soirée. Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire: Oublie-moi. N'essayez même pas de me retenir Jane viens avec moi ma belle, on s'en va. Tant fais pas, je vais t'éloigner de cette maison et de ces fous qui sont bons pour l'asile psychiatrique.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

_30 Janvier 2017, Fac de Lettres à Seattle_

Enfin, mon cours de lettre vient de se terminer. Aujourd'hui encore je me rappelle des événements qui ont suivi la soirée Halloween. Jane et moi sommes partis après leur petite sauterie. En partant je les ai tous menacés et j'ai tenu toutes mes promesses. J'ai quitté la colocation pour prendre un appartement avec Jane. Aro et sulpicia ont été mis au courant. A l'heure actuelle, alec se rend au repas de famille mais ces parents sont glacials avec lui. Félix et Jane ne sont plus ensembles. Alice et Rosalie ne font plus partis de ma vie depuis 3 mois. Quant à demetri, je n'ai plus aucun contact depuis 3 mois également. Je n'arrive pas à l'oublier. Mon amour pour lui ne s'est pas effacé. D'autres étudiants m'ont fait des avances mais je les ai refusés. Bon arrêtons de penser à lui, faut que je rentre voir Jane. Malheureusement, suite à cette soirée, Jane prend des calmants régulièrement et des somnifères pour dormir. A part moi, personne ne le sait, même ses parents ne sont pas au courant. Jane ne veut pas les inquiéter et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire. Notre appartement se trouve à 10 minutes de la faculté de lettres. Jane est dans la fac de droit à côté de la mienne. Je finis par arriver dans le couloir quand j'entendis des cris venant de notre chez nous. Mon sang se glaça. J'étais en train de me dépêcher d'ouvrir quand la voix d'Alice retentit d'un coup. J'entre dans le salon où il y a toute la bande en entière. Ils se retournent tous à mon arrivée. Mon visage est sans expression mais je reste très tendue. Au moment de m'asseoir, Jane me fit signe de la rejoindre sur le canapé auprès d'elle. Je pris la parole au bout de quelques minutes de silence:

J'aimerai savoir qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici? (Moi)

Nous voulons nous expliquez sur ce qui c'est passé Bella. (alice)

C'est un peu tard. De plus, il n'y a rien à expliquer. Il faut juste constater. Jane, je peux leur dire. (Moi)

Oui, vas-y dit-leur pour moi et pour toi aussi. Je ne m'en sens pas capable (Jane)

Nous dire quoi?

Suite à votre blague débile, j'ai amené Jane chez un psychologue. Elle faisait des cauchemars qui provoquaient des crises de panique qui étaient violentes et qui avaient lieu toutes les nuits. Pendant les premières semaines, je dormais constamment avec elle. Aujourd'hui, Jane prend des somnifères à forte dose pour dormir et on lui a prescrit des calmants si elle se réveille en pleine nuit. Pour ma part, j'ai également eu des cauchemars mais quand mon petit ange a eu son traitement, je me suis accroché pour elle et ils ont disparus. Je ne suis jamais sereine depuis ce soir-là. J'ai peur constamment. Voilà ce que VOUS avez provoqué. (Moi)

Bella, c'est une blague, j'espère! (Alice)

Contrairement à vous, ce n'est pas une blague. Ma puce, va te reposer avant ton cour qui a lieu dans une demi-heure. Je viendrais te réveiller en douceur. (Moi)

D'accord Bella, j'y vais. Merci et à tout à l'heure. (Jane)

A tout à l'heure. Sulpicia et Aro ne sont pas au courant. Jane ne voulait pas en parler.

Jane finit par aller dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Quant à moi, je devais virer tout ce monde. Jasper et Emmett se sentait en trop et décidèrent de partir mais avant, Jasper me donna un papier puis pris la parole:

Bella, Emmett et moi sommes sincèrement désolés. On ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi loin. Je te laisse nos numéros pour qu'on puisse rester en contact. Transmet le message à jane car c'est aussi valable pour elle en espérant qu'on puisse obtenir votre pardon. Personnellement Alice et moi ne plus ensembles depuis Halloween.

Ne t'en fais pas Jasper, je vous ai pardonnés depuis longtemps. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez eu cette idée. Je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur. J'en parlerai avec ma blonde préférée et je vous tiendrai au courant.

Alec était blanc comme un linge depuis mon explication sur le traitement de sa sœur. Il ne réagissait plus. De son côté, Félix n'en menait pas large, il était dans le même état qu'Alec. Dem' finit par rejoindre sur le canapé pour me prendre dans ses bras et n'arrêtait pas de dire pardon. Je voyais qu'il était mal depuis le début. Son teint était pâle et des cernes étaient présentes sous ces yeux complètement vide. Alice et Rosalie restaient silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'alice intervienne:

Demetri, tu peux revenir à ta place? (alice)

Non, je reste où je suis. J'en ai marre. J'ai perdu Bella, une fois. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. Je suis désolé Bella. Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurai jamais du céder à alice mais elle savait que je t'aimais. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle ne dise rien.

J'étais stoïque à ses aveux. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Finalement, ce sont des pleurs qui me sortirent de mes pensées. Dem' me lâcha et je rejoignis ma sœur de cœur dans sa chambre. Ses pleurs s'étaient transformés en une crise d'hystérie. Elle était terrorisée:

Lâchez moi, ne lui faites pas de mal. C'est ma sœur. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

Jane, c'est moi. Calme-toi. Je suis là avec toi. N'ai pas peur. Respires.

Sa crise ne s'arrêtait pas. Tout le monde m'avait suivi. En voyant Jane, Félix faillit fondre en larmes. Elle ne parvenait pas à reprendre son calme. Félix voulait me rejoindre mais n'osait et les autres tremblaient. Finalement, je demanda à Demetri de m'apporter les piqûres qui sont sur la commode blanche. Je fis une injection dans l'épaule de Jane et je la rallongea. Je retourna dans le salon suivi des autres. Alice finit par me poser une question:

Elle fait souvent des crises comme ça?

Ça arrive de temps en temps mais d'habitude j'arrive à la calmer. Je pense que votre visite a eu un impact sur ces cauchemars. Il faut lui injecter ce calmant pour qu'elle soit sereine à nouveau. Pour terminer notre conversation, Félix, Alec et dem' vous pouvez rester mais vous deux partez. Vous avez fait assez de problèmes comme ça.

Il est hors de question que je parte. On voulait juste rigoler, on pensait que tu allais t'en rendre compte. C'est injuste, pourquoi on serait les seules à en prendre plein la gueule. (alice)

C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée débile. De plus, je ne veux pas balancer mais Jane m'a dit qu'Alec souffrait de cette histoire. Encore, il a de la chance, je n'ai pas dit à Aro et Sulpicia que Ma petite puce était sous traitement. Quant à toi, Félix, je vais être honnête: tu n'es plus le bienvenue chez eux. Sulpicia était furieuse. Donc vous n'êtes pas les seules à avoir subit. Maintenant je serai sans pitié : Vous prenez vos clics et vos clacs et vous dégager de chez moi! (Moi)

Très bien, on s'en va. (rosalie)

Les deux partirent, l'une en colère, l'autre sans avis. Alec finit par partir pour réfléchir. Au bout de quelque minutes, Jane finit par se réveiller pour aller en cours et félix l'accompagna. Il n'y avait plus personne à part demetri et moi. Il n'osait pas me regarder dans les yeux depuis ses aveux. De mon côté, je ne voulais pas y croire. Celui que j'aimais depuis toujours avait les mêmes sentiments. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je pris la parole :

Dem', est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Oui, Bella, ça fait depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mon amour pour toi remonte au lycée. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de t'en parler car j'avais peur de perdre notre amitié, peur de te perdre toi. Alors j'ai attendu en espérant un jour que se soit réciproque.

Si j'avais su...

Ça n'aurait rien changé.

Ça aurait tout changé.

Il ne me regardait plus, il me fuyait. Pour lui faire comprendre, je l'embrassa. J'étais heureuse car je pouvais enfin embrasser celui que mon cœur désire. Il me répondit immédiatement. On ne pouvait plus attendre. On ne voulait faire qu'un. Nos vêtements volèrent puis mon futur amant me porta jusqu'à ma chambre. Nos regards ne se détachaient pas et nos lèvres restaient soudés. Il me fit sienne avec passion et nous restâmes dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

20 ans plus tard,

Maman, cette année avec les cops, on veut aller dans une maison à la campagne pour fêter Halloween. Il me faut ton accord. Ne tant fais pas, on ne va pas sortir ni boire de l'alcool. Se sera une soirée tranquille sur le canapé à regarder des films d'horreurs. Emily a le permis donc elle m'a proposée de m'amener. S'il te plaît, dis oui.

Je te l'interdis, Maya! C'est hors de question!

Mais, pourquoi? A chaque fois qu'on me propose un truc dans ce genre, tu dis non.

Maya, ta mère t'a dis non alors c'est non, n'insistes pas!

C'est injuste!

Maya repartit dans sa chambre furieuse et pestant contre ses parents. Demetri rejoignit sa fille peu de temps après pour qu'elle se calme. Quand il entra, Maya se retourna vers lui toujours en colère:

Papa, je te préviens, n'essaye même pas de la défendre. Je la hais. Y en a ras le bol. Je ne suis plus un bébé. Dés qu'il s'agit d'Halloween, Maman refuse les sorties dans une maison de campagne.

Ma chérie, calme-toi. Je vais t'expliquer. A ton âge, moi ainsi que d'autres amis avons organisé une soirée à la campagne. Alice et rosalie qui étaient les meilleures amies de ta mère à l'époque ont voulu organiser une soirée '' Murder party ''. Le but était qu'on disparaisse les uns après les autres. Je ne voulais pas y participer au début. Il faut que tu saches qu'à la base ta mère et moi étions meilleurs amis mais je l'aimais déjà. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'apprenne et Alice le savait. C'est pour cela que j'ai été obligé de les suivre. Cette blague était destiné à ta mère et à Jane, ta marraine. Suite à cette soirée, j'ai perdu contact avec elles comme tous les autres. Elles ont toutes les deux beaucoup souffert. Ta marraine a suivi un traitement lourd et a mi plusieurs années pour arrêter de faire des cauchemars. Toutes les deux n'ont jamais pu oublier. J'ai failli perdre ta mère à cause de cette soirée. C'est pour cela que ta mère a refusé. Elle a confiance en toi mais elle aura toujours cette peur.

Je comprends mieux. Je suis désolée Papa. Je n'aurai pas du me mettre en colère contre maman et toi.

Ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Ta mère ne voulait pas t'en parler car ça nous rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

Je vais aller la voir.

Vas-y.

Maya courut jusqu'à Bella pour lui parler mais au lieu de cela, Maya fut caler dans les bras de sa maman. Pour la rassurer, bella murmura '' merci de me comprendre et si tu veux vraiment y aller, tu peux y aller.'' Maya était heureuse et lui répondit ''merci maman.''

Les deux meilleures amies se rendirent donc à la soirée mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Maya rentra vers minuit avec ses clés en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Bella se réveilla en colère car sa fille était sensé rentrer le lendemain au matin. Demetri la suivit pour éviter une confrontation sanguinaire. Seulement en voyant les deux jeunes filles tremblantes, bella se calma. Elle voulait des explications surtout que voir les clés de voiture dans la main de Maya ne la rassura pas du tout. Sa fille n'a pas l'âge légal pour conduire même si elle sait conduire. Le silence fut interrompu par Maya qui prit la parole en premier: « Maman, pas ce soir, je t'expliquerai tout demain. Emily est en état de choque et je ne suis pas mieux. La voiture n'a rien et ne tant fais pas, je n'ai aucune d'alcool dans l'organisme. J'ai roulé doucement et nous sommes toutes les deux entières.»

Tout le monde alla se coucher en attendant les explications des filles. Bella et Demetri se levèrent très tôt, ce matin-là. Ils étaient très inquiets. Leur fille les rejoins en laissant Emily dormir:

Bon, je vais tout vous expliquer.

Je pense que vous devriez nous expliquer les derniers événements ensembles, répondit Demetri

Non, c'est moi qui vais le faire car Emily n'est pas en état. Elle a très mal dormi cette nuit. J'ai du la réveiller plusieurs fois pour arrêter ses cauchemars. En fait, hier soir, lila et mélinda ont organisé une soirée '' Frayeur ''. Emily a eu très peur et a fait une crise de panique. Quant à moi, je n'étais pas loin d'en faire une mais Emily s'est effondré dans mes bras. Dylan a fini par sortir le premier suivi des autres. En nous voyant, il a voulu s'excuser mais je n'ai même pas chercher à comprendre, il s'est pri un énorme coup dans les attributs. Il a tellement eu mal qu'il est tombé à mes pieds. Pour les filles, je les ai toutes giflés tellement fort qu'elles doivent sûrement avoir la marque de ma main et un énorme bleu, je pense. Sans réfléchir, j'ai pris Emily, nos affaires et les clés pour rentrer directement à la maison avec la voiture d'Emily. Je ne voulais pas rester là-bàs. Je suis désolée, tout ce que je voulais: c'était sortir de ce merdier avec Emily. Malheureusement, sur la route, des flics nous ont arrêtés. J'ai du leur expliquer tout. Une voiture nous a donc suivie pendant le trajet du retour. Je dois aller faire une déposition et porter plainte. Les policiers ont dit que je ne craignais rien. Emily était paniquée et terrorisée. Elle est attendue à l'hôpital pour une consultation et devra déposer plainte. Je n'en peux plus et je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour tenir debout et ne pas craquer.

Maya finit par fondre en larmes dans les bras de son père. Mentalement, elle était à bout. Bella finit par les rejoindre dans leur étreinte. Son bébé revivait ce qu'elle avait vécu en pire. C'était un cauchemar. Maya finit par se calmer:

Je t'aime Maman si tu savais.

Je sais ma chérie. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est terminé et ça n'arrivera plus. Tu peux venir nous rejoindre Emily.

La petite Emily alla les rejoindre. Demetri la prit dans ses bras pour l'apaiser. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre, c'était Jane et Félix. En voyant les filles dans cet état, Félix est devenu blanc comme un cachet tandis que Jane s'est mise à trembler. Les filles ont fini par se calmer et retournèrent dans la chambre pour se préparer. Pendant ce temps-là, nous fîmes un accueil chaleureux au couple. Jane vient dans mes bras comme d'habitude. La journée a très mal commencer mais je suis sûre qu'elle va très se finir car nous serons là pour soutenir Maya et Emily.

E N D

Voila un cadeau pour vous. Bonne année. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus

tôt mais les études passent avant. Gros bisous à tous les lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Concernant mes autres fictions, je les mettrai à jour dés que je peux.

Bisous Lihanna


End file.
